


Practice makes a perfect boyfriend

by thekuroiookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Basketball, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, One Shot, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: You and Aomine start off as barely friends to something more? Mainly an exercise in banter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s rambling note: So this is my first fanfic ever and it wasn’t written with any particular goal in mind, just a scene I had in my mind that needed to be written out. Forgive any OOC-ness, mistakes and generally mediocre writing. That said, if you read this and want to offer - and I emphasize this - constructive criticism, I’d be delighted. Also please note that if it seems abrupt, that’s because it is. I set out to write banter, so the story is extremely lacking. Now I’ll leave you to it.
> 
> Edit (30/1/2017): I added a middle bit to this to reduce the abruptness of the story. I hope it turned out okay. Momoi the matchmaker FTW.

"Aomine, are we even playing the same sport any more?" you ask in bewilderment.

"What, you don't like how I play? Then go find someone else to coach your sorry behind."

"It's not...I mean...I can't begin to understand what that last shot was! You just chucked the ball into the net! How does that even work?!"

"Hmmph, guess you've never seen streetball then. Though that move was 100% ore-sama." He announces this with an air of superior satisfaction, like it explains why the ball defied the laws of physics and eagerly swan-dived into the net from that impossible angle.

You blink at him, still dazed from the ludicrousness of what you just saw.

"Aomine, I'm no expert, but I seriously don't think flipping the ball from behind your back in- in  a candy cane parabola is basketball! I don't even think it's within the scope of reality!" It's not like you were in an anime, dammit.

He sighs. "Look, do you want to play or not? There are a hundred other things I'd rather be doing right now."

You raise an eyebrow. "Like Horikita Mai?"

His cat-like eyes widen slightly. "How do you know about that?"

"Who doesn't? Besides, if you came to classes more often, you'd know I sit right behind you. And that you're not very good at hiding those magazines. Take a pointer from Sakurai-kun and cover it like a textbook or something."

He whistles. "Never pegged Sakurai for such good taste. Also, why does he get called kun and I'm just Aomine? Where's the respect for the greatness?"

You roll your eyes. "For a sniper-gymnast masquerading as a basketball player, there is none."

"A what?"

"Look, can we get back to practice now? And please, stick to things us non-anime mortals can do."

He huffs and resumes dribbling, slower this time. For the next two hours, you don't talk much, watching and absorbing as Aomine teaches you the basics of basketball.

"And goal!"

The net makes a satisfying swish as the ball sails in. You can't restrain yourself from a gleeful fistpump.

"Not bad, shrimp. One day you might actually have a chance of keeping me awake."

"That compliment was so back-handed, it was like one of your ridiculous back shots," you say, shaking your head at him.

"Your puny brain is just having trouble comprehending the magnitude of my skill." He grins, and your heart thumps.

While distantly being surprised at Aomine's use of a three-syllable word like magnitude, you give his shoulder a friendly punch. "I'll let that one slide since I'm actually grateful to you for teaching me to play. So thanks. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Why did you want to learn how to play all of a sudden, anyway?"

You can't suppress a laugh at this. "Shouldn't you have asked me that before we started? Well, I suppose it's not surprising. It's nothing dramatic. My little sister - she's eight - just started her club at school and she's super enthusiastic about it. She wanted me to help her practice, so I thought I might as well learn to play properly."

Aomine looks at you thoughtfully. You raise both eyebrows in question. He shakes his head in a never-mind sort of way.

You decide it's your turn to ask a question.

"Can I ask you something? Not that I'm complaining - quite the opposite, really - but why did you decide to help me?"

He gives a frustrated sigh. Now that you've spent a couple of hours together, he's actually gotten to know you and you don't seem so bad. A sideways glance confirms you don't look that bad either. He doesn't want to admit that Momoi promised to unleash hell if he didn't do this.

"You're buddies with Satsuki, yeah? She said you were looking for someone to coach you, and asked me."

"And?" you prompt.

"And what?"

"That's definitely not the end of the story. You didn't need to agree, even if it was Satsuki-chan asking. So what's in it for you?"

He gives another predatory grin that causes a pleasant rush. Damn, why were men with vaguely evil smiles so attractive anyway? His dark good looks were only making it worse. You hoped for his sake you never saw him shirtless. There was no telling what you'd do.

"Caught on to that, did you? Unfortunately I have to bring up my grades to scratch or I won't get to play the next match. You're going to tutor me in maths."

Well. That autocratic statement certainly doused the fires a bit. You're almost grateful for his egotism. If he'd continued being interesting, you'd probably end up having an unrequited crush on him and then where would you be? Aomine had no interest in non-basketball related life and...

You look down at your chest. It wasn't flat or anything, but it was a far cry from Horikita Mai. Yeah. Chances were low there.

Aomine tilts his head, wondering why you suddenly look like someone stole your lunch. You sigh. He gets irritated with this dilly-dallying.

"If you hate me that much, just say so. No one's forcing you to tutor me." This comes out as a growl.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, just got lost in thought. I'd be happy to. Shall we start on Saturday at 11? I'll meet you at the library."

"Fine. See you, shrimp."

"Later, alligator."

He gives you a look that is arrogant and confused at the same time. You grin back as he walks away. Probably best not to let him know you were enjoying the view.

* * *

_**Several basketball classes and tutoring sessions later. On a Saturday afternoon.** _

"Ne, Satsuki-chan, is the lemon cake here good? I've always wanted to try it."

Momoi taps a finger on the menu, thinking about your question. She eventually nods.

"I don't really remember what it tastes like, but everything in this cafe tastes delicious. So you can go ahead."

The two of you place your orders and settle down for a chat. You smile at her, happy to spend a day with your friend.

"Did you want to go shopping after? I could use some advice."

Momoi's strawberry eyes sparkle in delight. "Of course. What are we looking for?"

"A nice dress for a party I'm going to. You're always better at these things."

"No problem. I owe you for getting Dai-chan anywhere near a textbook. I'll make sure you look perfect!"

You shake your head at her. "You don't owe me anything. Besides, Aomine-kun isn't that bad when you get to know him." You smile a little at the memory of you both bickering over his skipping class.

You had found him on the roof, dozing off as usual. In the following attempt to get his lazy self upright, you had tugged on his arm. He tugged back a little too forcefully and you had fallen forward on to his chest. When he had made a comment about  _your_ chest being surprisingly comfortable, you hit him with your book and left in huff. He'd just grinned, unrepentant. 

Back in the present, Momoi's sharp gaze is speculative. You look at her in question. She smiles and points at the dress you're holding in your left hand. "That one. You should try it on."

"Okay." You turn around and go into the dressing room. Two minutes later, you come back out, tugging at the edges of the dress. "Satsuki-chan, could you help me with this zip-"

You look at up Aomine's equally surprised face. "Ah."

He mutters in annoyance. "Damn you, Satsuki." He looks back at you, expression slightly embarassed. "She said she would be back soon."

"Oh. Then could you help me with this zip, please? I can't seem to reach it." You turn around, holding the dress tightly to your skin. You pray this won't backfire on you.

At the same time, Aomine swallows hard. He'd been trying hard to avoid you for the past few days after Sakurai had stammered that maybe Aomine-kun should just go out with you already? He didn't like feeling at a disadvantage; what if you weren't interested? You seemed to be friendly with everyone. 

"Aomine?" Your voice brings him back to reality. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." He steps closer, surrounding you with his hard frame. You hold your breath as he gently brushes your hair out of the way. One hand spans your back, holding the dress in place as he pulls the zip up. You suppress a shiver as his warm breath fans your neck. 

When you turn around to face him, face pink, he's not looking at you anymore. Your shoulders slump a little as you see the disinterested expression on his face. Momoi picks this moment to return in an explosion of joy. 

"Oh my, that looks wonderful! Doesn't she look pretty, Dai-chan?"

He casts a quick glance at you. The powder blue dress with lace is doing wonders for your collarbones. His fingers itch to trace the neckline. "I guess."

Your heart crumples a little more at the statement. If that didn't work, nothing would. He really didn't care. "Thanks for the help, Aomine."

Momoi skewers Aomine with a dirty look when she sees your downcast expression. He ignores her and makes to leave. "I'm heading home now, Satsuki. See you later."

She watches him go, exasperated and furious. "Mo, Dai-chan, you're so thick-headed! When I make a golden opportunity as well..."

"Leave it be, Satsuki-chan. It's obvious I'm never going to get Aomine's attention. Let's pay for the dress and go." You sigh and move in the direction of the dressing room.

She stalls you, her expression fierce. "That's not true! I've never seen him take interest in anyone the way he does with you. I know Dai-chan and he's definitely interested. He just needs to get his head straight. Don't give up."

"Really?" You're doubtful, but not dejected any more.

"Really. Trust me."

"Thanks, Satsuki-chan. I'll keep up my hopes then."

"What are friends for? I'll brainwash him there, don't you worry."

* * *

_**A couple of weeks later.** _

"Oi! Oi, baka!"

You break out of your wide-eyed trance.

Aomine snaps irritably. "Why are you standing there like you saw a rainbow sheep?  Are we going to do this or not?"

"I-er-yes. Lost track for a second there. And no, my dreams are all of the two-legged variety, since you asked."

When Aomine walked up looking like that, they were. There you were, patiently standing at the library door, when he walked up in a black button-down shirt, sleeves folded up to his elbows. All coherent thought took a brief tumble in your head. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but the whole image was doing strange things to your sanity.

The simplicity of the outfit accentuates Aomine's lean phsyique, strong forearms hinting at the toned muscle beneath, jeans wrapping themselves around long legs. And it wouldn't be the first time those broad shoulders broke your train of thought.

Curse your body's sudden and inevitable betrayal for a man in a nice shirt.

"Huh. Well it's a nice day out. Do you want to study in the park instead? It's only a couple of minutes away."

He can see the surprise in your expression at the suggestion. A date-like outing had been the last thing on his mind this morning, but when he walked over and you looked like you'd seen God, the Queen and Michael Jordan all rolled into one, well. He wasn't going to lie about that brief flare of victory he'd felt. He wants to see if he could get a reaction out of you again, and a library wasn't exactly the best place to do that.

"Yeah, why not? That'd be fun."

The both of you stroll over in companionable silence to the park and settle down under a tree. For a while, you're immersed in the complexities of calculus, trying to break down the harder concepts so they're easier to understand. Aomine is focused and keeps up without too much trouble. After a while, you agree the both of you need a break.

You lift your head from the notebook and stretch your arms above your head, taking in the park. There's not many people around, just the occasional person walking their dog or out on a run. It's lovely and peaceful, and you tilt your face up to the sun with a smile, soaking in the pleasant warmth.

Meanwhile, Aomine decides he's definitely made the right move. Being in the park meant he could sit close, dipping his head next to yours to lean over the textbook as you explained a particularly tricky problem. It meant he could see that look in your eyes again, like you wanted to both run away and tackle him at the same time.

You were pretty good at hiding your reaction to him, but let it never be said he wasn't perceptive when a challenge was involved. So far it had proved immensely satisfying and this moment was the slam dunk in the game. You had just tipped your head back, eyes closed, like you were asking to be kissed. Game on.

You open your eyes just in time to see Aomine press his lips to yours. It's a series of sensations - his woodsy scent, the sweetness of the kiss, a feeling of warmth. Your eyes widen even further as your over-taxed brain tries to process this earthquake. He leans back with a slight smirk.

"I - how - no wait - did I just imagine that? What is happening?"

"No you didn't, and yes, we were kissing." Aomine isn't so certain of himself for a moment. You're still sitting there looking as if you'd seen a ghost. He doesn't want to admit it, but maybe he'd misjudged-

"Why did you stop then? I barely got in my thoughts in gear and you moved away."

"Eh?" Now it's his turn to look dumbfounded.

You scoot closer to him, sitting on your heels now. You gently tug him forward by the collar.

"Please, continue."

And then that heart-pounding, wicked smile is back. This time Aomine holds nothing back and the kiss takes on a different sort of heat. He leans one arm on the tree for support and tightens the other around your waist, pulling you flush against him. You respond by sliding your hands into his hair and on to those delicious shoulders. An accidental tug on his hair elicits a growl from him. He moves to your neck, and you breathe his name.

"Daiki."

Another smile against your skin as the sound creates a flare of warmth deep in his chest. Any more and this would spiral out of control, so he sits back after a last gentle kiss. You look kind of dazed and flushed, in an attractive way. He decides that he's going to have to thank Momoi for this.

"So, shall we move on to trigonometry tomorrow?"


End file.
